Emma Babineaux
Name: Emmanuelle "Emma" Babineaux Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: modelling, volleyball, knitting. Appearance: Emma is not beautiful. She's extraordinarily pretty. It wouldn't make sense until you saw her. Emma is average height (5'7"), and has peachy, clear skin. Her hair is flaming red and naturally thin and pin straight, cut into a bob once but now grown to her shoulders. She has plain-ish hazel eyes (it's really a toss-up as to whether the colour is green or brown. It was agonizing waiting for the DMV's decision on the matter when getting her driver's license.) and a pleasant, pink mouth. But her crowning feature is, of course...her nose. It's perfect. Completely flawless. If there's one thing that is fairly consistent in the imagination of people everywhere, it is the idea of a "perfect nose", and Emma has it. Physically, Emma is also a little too heavy to be a runway model, weighing 135 lbs. She manages to keep a good-looking figure because she plays volleyball competitively on a travel team. Emma dresses rather conservatively. Biography: Emmaneulle Babineaux is a very French name. It gets Emma attention from men sometimes because they think she's foreign. She isn't, but that doesn't mean she'll correct them. Emma's family is very, very French. Her grandparents on her mother's side came from France, and moved to California with her mother when she was very young. Her father's family had been in America for centuries, but were of French ancestry. Emma had very little interest in French- the language and the culture. She knew enough to tell her Mimi Grandma thank you, that she loved her, and that, really, she couldn't eat another bite of her dinner. What really interested Emma was photography. Much to her dismay, she picked up the hobby with little success. She had become close friends with other members of the photography club, and would still show up once a week for the meetings. Because she was always handy, her friends took to using her as a model, and Emma learned that she was very good at posing and modelling, and that her looks translated very well onto film. When Emma learned she could get paid to model nude for Fine Arts students at the University nearby, she was all over it. Being naked was no big deal to her. She loved her body, and believed that anyone who didn't feel the same about themselves was a bit of a freak. How could anyone not love and take care of the thing they'll spend their entire earthly lives bound to? Because her body is important to her, Emma likes playing volleyball to keep her body toned and fit. She's pretty good, and plays on a travel team. Last year they played games in France and Belgium. Emma enjoyed the European experience, but wasn't really a fan of the food. Except for the chocolate, of course. She spent the entire plane ride both ways knitting hats for her friends. Knitting was good for when she needed to "autopilot" for a bit, to zone out and pass the time, but she wasn't particularly excited about it even though she's quite talented. Advantages: Emma is in fantastic shape and can outrun most people she knows. She's charismatic and makes friends easily. She drifts between different social groups, and rarely gets into fights or drama. She's pretty and boys will often go out of their way to help her without her asking. Also she has good hand-eye coordination from volleyball and knitting. Disadvantages: The only reason she knows what a gun looks like is from movies. A weapons expert, Emma is not. She might be able to pick up the necessary knowledge if given the time, but in a game like SOTF, she might not get that lucky. Emma's had a very sheltered life, and hardly knows anything about conflict, or death. Her reaction to SOTF might be unpredictable. Designated Number: Female Student No. 49 The above biography is as written by dinah_shore. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Falchion Conclusions: Typically in the past, the relatively naive girls who draw weapons like G49 have not gone on to do tremendously well. Add in the fact that she seems more the type that might draw unwanted attention to herself, and I'd predict somewhat of an unhappy end for our poor little G49... Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'J. R. Rizzolo '''Collected Weapons: Falchion (issued weapon) Allies: Enemies: J. R. Rizzolo Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia * A recording of the run up to Emma's death at the hands of J. R. Rizzolo was used during the orientation for V4 Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Emma, in chronological order. V3: *at Dawn *The Science of Selling Yourself *The Wind Below *(Girls Are Only Good For) One Thing *Where The Sinners Gather *A Short History of Almost Something *Hands Up, Guns Out *The Answer Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Emma Babineaux. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students